The big three
by La que no debe ser nombrada
Summary: Series de one-shot de los tres grandes de la academia Yuuei, un poco de amor y compañerismo. Advertencia tendrá MiriTamaNeji, TamaNeji, MiriTama y MiriNeji


Hola. Sé que esto es repentino, yo tampoco me lo esperaba, pero decidí abrir esto para ir subiendo algunas cosas de estos tres que merecen tanto amor y reciben tan poco. No tengo fijado cuando actualizar y esas cosas, todo depende de la inspiración que reciba.

 **Advertencia:** Contiene poliamor. Nejire x Tamaki x Mirio

Posible _OoC_ no intencional.

 _Todo pertenece a Hori-sensei, menos la idea de hacer ships entre ellos._

 _Disfrute su lectura._

* * *

 **Título** : El vacío que es llenado.

[Capítulo único]

.

La profunda presión que sentía en su pecho lo hizo suspirar largamente y procedió a agachar la cabeza en silencio, ligeramente encogido de hombros.

Tamaki se detuvo incapaz de hacer conexión entre su mente y sus actos, pero no se dio cuenta hasta que unos segundos después su oído dejó de concentrarse en la amena conversación que estaba a unos metros de él, en uno de los sillones de la sala, y se volvía a enfocar en el agua que caía de la canilla con gran presión haciendo ruido al estrellarse. Dio un brinco impresionado por haberse distraído tan torpemente y cerró el grifo mientras dejaba la esponja en un costado.

Levantó la cabeza con miedo, como si al extender su cabeza habría un lobo feroz que lo comería si se atrevía a mirar hacia adelante.

Sus ojos negros no pudieron sino enfocarse de nuevo en lo que le había distraído minutos atrás y se sintió receloso por haber caído en la misma trampa sin siquiera evitarlo, pero no podía hacer nada: Ese par atraía su mirada constantemente y su mente no paraba de pensar en ellos todo el tiempo.

La manera en que coordinaban sus sonrisas, la manera en que sus ojos chocaban y brillaban como si estuvieran sincronizados, la manera en que inconscientemente buscaban tocarse como si fueran dos almas destinadas, pero que se negaban a estar conectadas al no darse cuenta de ello.

Y él estaba allí, solo, sin un alma a quién destinarse.

Suspiró de nuevo retomando sus labores, dejando de lado sus sentimientos negativos y forzándose a pensar que sus amigos merecían ser felices.

"Si ellos están felices, yo también"

Pero el agujero que su pecho tenía parecía abstenerse a aquello y le recordaba constantemente que también merecía ser llenado.

— Amajiki, ¿te gusta lavar trastes? Te tomas demasiado el tiempo —De repente sus ojos chocaron con los orbes celestes de su compañera y desvió rápidamente tratando de no sonrojarse por saberse pillado.

— Tamaki, apúrate de una vez —añadió Mirio con el entrecejo fruncido con exasperación—. No podemos empezar sin ti.

Y ahí, mientras fingía no oír nada y se enfocaba en los trastes con más ímpetu que espíritu, no pudo evitar sonreír nerviosamente mientras contenía el aire en sus pulmones.

Dejó el último pocillo en un costado y se quitó los guantes lentamente, caminó rodeando la cocina y fue hasta la sala, deteniéndose detrás de sus amigos, quienes estaban sentados en un sofá, con pijamas puestas. Nejire tenía una finas sábana rosa pastel cubriéndole los muslos de la frescura de la habitación.

Mirio y Nejire estaban tan cerca uno del otro que parecían unidos por hilos invisibles, pero visibles a los ojos de Tamaki. Ellos lo miraban atentamente, Mirio aún con el entrecejo fruncido confundido por el actuar del azabache y Nejire con los ojos abiertos como platos concentrándose tanto en él que ni siquiera parpadeaba para no perderse ninguna palabra que él tendría por decir.

Misteriosamente cuando se hubo parado detrás de ellos, perdió toda la presión que sentía hacía unos instantes. Tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su mente que le apoyaba en su interior y recordaba todas las veces que esas dos personas le habían apoyado siempre que fuera necesario.

"Hazlo"

— Yo me iré a dormir —dijo con calma, hizo un bostezo tan fingido que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos. Extendió sus brazos estirándolos tratando de lucir más cansado al darse cuenta de que ninguno de los dos le había creído.

— Eres terrible fingiendo —Nejire se puso de pie en un salto que casi parecía un paso de baile y camino con los ojos puestos en el azabache dando pequeños pasos y sus manos unidas en su espalda como si escondiera algo—. Vamos, Amajiki.

— ¡See! —Mirio levantó los brazos dándole la razón a la chica. Esta dio unos últimos pasos quedando en frente suyo y procedió a tomarle de los hombros arrastrándolo sin darle oportunidad de replicar nada—. Ahh. ¡Excelente jugada, Nejire!

— Por supuesto —respondió rápidamente la alegada, mientras le guiñaba un ojo en triunfo y ambos terminaban con una carcajada sonora que solo reventó los pensamientos de Tamaki, quien no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su interior.

— Esperen, en serio yo…—intentó replicar, pero justo en ese momento Nejire le obligó a sentarse y Mirio procedió a rodearlo con un brazo mientras seguía riendo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Tamaki? —Tamaki tuvo la impresión que iría a desfallecer solo con sentir tan cerca la respiración de su amigo de la infancia, aunque no podía negar lo mucho que le reconfortaba en el pecho sentir su calidez tan amigablemente.

— Cierto —Nejire tomó el bol de palomitas de la mesa mientras se precipitaba en el sillón y se acurrucaba lo mejor posible al molde de Tamaki, poniéndolo tan rojo como un tomate al sentir su piel tan suave rozar contra el suyo y rápidamente le dio una mirada nerviosa para que dejara de hacer eso, temiendo la reacción del rubio—. ¿Qué? ¿Ya no nos quieres, Amajiki?

— N-no digas eso… —su voz terminó en un susurro, Mirio llevó un brazo por delante suyo, aparentemente hacia las palomitas que reposaban en las piernas de Nejire. No pudo evitar ver sus muslos, finos pero fuertes, y se reprendió por pensar en ella de esa manera.

— No es justo, Nejire, lo acaparas todo —protestó Mirio al ver como Tamaki se retorcía de nerviosismo, pues supuso que era por ella.

Tamaki se sonrojó al sentir su aliento todavía sobre él y solo pudo contener el aire mientras Nejire sonreía con diversión.

— ¿sigues diciendo eso, Togata? —tomó el bol entre sus manos y lo colocó en el regazo de Tamaki, él lo agarró, pero no pudo evitar que sus dedos tocaran a los delicados y delgados dedos de su compañera de pelo turquesa como el cielo, y sintió una electricidad recorrer su piel mientras hacía que sus vellos se erizaban. Nejire no era tonta, de inmediato lo supo, solo reaccionó con una tierna sonrisa mientras retiraba sus dedos.

— No me refería a eso —Tamaki sintió su corazón detenerse al pensar en lo que tal vez estaba pensando y se giró rápidamente hacia Mirio y le lanzó una mirada desesperada tratando de excusarse—. ¿Qué pasa, Tamaki? Estás extraño hoy.

— N-no.

— Parece que necesita más mimos —dijo la chica.

— Estoy de acuerdo—respondió con tanta fuerza que hizo saltar del susto a Tamaki, quién ya estaba mareándose por no entender nada.

— ¿Q-qué…?

Nejire estiró su cuello tratando de alcanzar la mejilla de Tamaki, mientras en el otro lado Mirio lo alcanzaba sin esfuerzo y le daban cada uno un beso en una mejilla. Tamaki se tiñó de escarlata hasta las orejas, como si se tratara de una joya exótica y ambos solo rieron divertidos al ver su expresión.

— Misión cumplida, Lemillion.

Ambos volvieron a sonreír, y Tamaki solo pudo dejarse llevar por las risas de sus compañeros mientras tímidamente esbozaba una sonrisa que, aunque pequeña, ambos sabían que tenía un significado enorme.

Nejire se deslizó un poco más en el sillón y reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Tamaki. Él se giró hacia Mirio, quien le sonrió ampliamente mostrando todos sus dientes con alegría reconfortándolo como siempre y procedió a recostarse de la misma manera que su compañera.

Pasaron viendo la película los tres juntos sin que nadie más los molestara.

Porque eran ellos tres, contra el mundo. Contrariamente a lo que originalmente Tamaki pensaba.

Y él estaba feliz por sentir el agujero llenarse.

.

Si llegaron hasta aquí sin sentir ningún dolor de cabeza, permitanme agradecerles.

Si hay alguna pareja en especial para el siguiente, estoy a sus órdenes.

Espero que les haya gustado, siempre pueden decirme lo que piensan en los comentarios.

 _Nos leemos luego._


End file.
